magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mauja Tanzerin
Although tanzerin are large birds, with long necks and even longer legs, they are delicate and graceful, especially when they dance. During the summer, the two species - siku and mauja - almost never cross paths due to their different territories, but when the days begin to darken, tanzerin gather to welcome the approaching winter. Magi who witness this first dance are guaranteed a prosperous and lucky year to come, but while tanzerin are easy to spot on the open fields around Synara City and the base of Arkene, they require absolute silence to complete their dance. Any magi who disturbs this dance and ends it early will instead bring misfortune and bad luck down upon themselves and, legends say, cause a terrible and long-lasting winter. Fortunately tanzerin are easy to approach at any other time, with their calm temperaments and relaxed demeanour. Mauja tanzerin possess the ability to conjure snow in many forms, from the calm beauty of a dusting of flakes to howling blizzards that can easily bury buildings in a matter of hours. Egg This snow-white egg has two small red feathers sticking up from it. Hatchling Mauja hatchlings are almost the opposite of their white parents; hatched in the bottom half of Arkene during the spring, they're mostly grey with snow-white bellies. Even as hatchlings they are fairly graceful, though their large feet can occasionally get in their way. By the end of fall, they've generally grown into their adult plumage, which is when they're able to start using the same snow magic as their parents. This is a slow process, however; it takes four to five years for a tanzerin to reach full adulthood and the full scope of their magic, and they're unable to participate in the winter welcome dance until this happens. Until then, they still dance and summon snow, but it's unlikely to be much more than a few flakes or a small pile. Tanzerin hatchlings raised among magi are friendly, affectionate, and calm; wild hatchlings may be more cautious but warm up quickly and are easy to raise once a magi has gained their trust. Adult Adult mauja tanzerin are beautiful birds, with their gleaming white plumage, dark head and legs, and bright spots of red. Slightly larger than their siku cousins, they can easily reach the shoulder of the average magi and with their long beaks and powerful legs, it's lucky that they tend to be calm and relaxed to all but the most immediate danger. Mauja adults usually mate in lifelong pairs and travel only with their family group, but during cold nights it isn't unusual to find many pairs and groups roosting together to help keep warm. A magi wishing to raise a tanzerin should be aware that they live so long that some legends say they're immortal; for this reason tanzerin are often passed down from one magi to another within a family, so that the creatures are taken care of for as long as they may live. At five years old, a mauja tanzerin is considered fully grown and can participate in the winter welcome dance, as well as use the full might of their magic. Additional Information No. 634 *Obtained from the Donation Shop for 5 (December 2015) *Released: December 1st, 2015. *Artist: Tekla *Description: Sochitelya Category:2015 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Birds Category:Ice